A smile as reward
by LetyBaroque
Summary: Evan Lorne se fait interpellé par une nouvelle recrue au cours de son footing matinal. Tag to Duet. Lorne/Cadman pre-ship. 1st in the Smile series. 3/3.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Aucun personnage de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient. **_

*****Ce premier chapitre se situe un peu avant l'épisode Duet où Cadman se retrouve dans la tête de McKay.

* * *

**A smile as reward**

**Chapitre 1**

Plusieurs personnes décriraient le Major Evan Lorne comme un homme… ennuyeux. Ennuyeux parce qu'il était l'archétype même du parfait petit soldat. Il était fort, intelligent et obéissant. Il était respectueux de ses supérieurs, s'attirait aisément l'estime de ses pairs, conservait son sang-froid dans n'importe quelle situation et savait s'imposer en tant que leader quand la situation l'exigeait.

Mais toutes ces qualités, bien qu'encourager par ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, jouaient contre lui dans sa vie privée. Être trop parfait était une malédiction. Personne n'aimait les gens trop parfaits; ils vous faisaient sentir inférieurs. Son compter qu'ils n'étaient pas drôles. Ils étaient ennuyeux, de fait.

Lorne n'était pas stupide, il avait conscience ne pas être quelqu'un de très divertissant. Déjà quand il était tout petit, ses camarades ne recherchaient pas sa compagnie. Sage comme une image, avec de bons résultats scolaires et des bonnes manières surfaites pour un jeune de son âge, il faisait la fierté ses parents. Pour tout dire, il faisait la joie de toutes les vieilles dames.

Cependant, être exagérément bien élevé n'avait rien de _cool_ pour les garçons de son école. Ni même pour les filles qui, déjà à cette époque, préféraient les « mauvais » garçons.

Aujourd'hui, sur Atlantis, les choses n'avaient pas tellement changées. Les femmes, bien qu'elles s'accordent pour dire qu'il était plus que plaisant à regarder, ne cherchaient pas à le séduire outre mesure.

Il lui préférait le bon Colonel Sheppard, véritable réincarnation de Maverick dans Top Gun, avec son humour classique, ses sourires séducteurs et son complexe du héros. Il était la caricature du beau gosse militaire (coureur de jupon) volant à la rescousse des belles en détresse.

Bien sûr, le Major connaissait suffisamment Sheppard pour savoir qu'il n'était pas que _ça_, mais n'empêche que les femmes de la Cité craquaient toutes pour cette image _là_.

Ce qui ne dérangeait point Evan, qui laissait bien volontiers ces dames à son supérieur. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, tous les militaires ne sont pas des séducteurs invétérés. Et Evan Lorne était plutôt mal à l'aise lorsqu'une femme lui manifestait de l'intérêt et deux fois plus maladroit quand venait le temps de les courtiser. Il était peut-être un gentleman, mais certainement pas un dragueur. Les deux n'étaient pas indissociables, il en était la preuve vivante.

Et il n'était pas plus habile à forger des amitiés. Pour en revenir à la première constatation à son sujet : qui voudrait d'un ami si ennuyeusement parfait? Naturellement, son bon caractère lui permettait d'entretenir une relation amicale avec tout le monde, mais cela ne dépassait jamais le stade de l'entente cordiale entre collègues.

Encore là, il s'en fichait pas mal. Le Major était un solitaire, un homme qui retournait à sa tranquillité une fois le travail effectué, qui se plaisait à peindre dans ses temps libres afin de se détendre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'amis, ses connaissances faisaient très bien l'affaire dans les rares moments où il désirait socialiser.

Dans ces cas-là, il était celui à aller vers les autres, comme si les gens savaient qu'il avait besoin de son espace et qu'il valait mieux le laisser venir à eux (si seulement il le voulait).

C'est en parti pour cela qu'il fut étonné d'être interpeller au beau milieu de son jogging matinal par une jeune femme à la chevelure de feu. Ça, et aussi le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas ladite jeune femme. C'était une nouvelle recrue – une Marine – qu'il avait à peine entraperçu au cours de cette première semaine de son service sur Atlantis. Il n'aurait pas su dire son nom.

― Major, le salua-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux ramenés en queue de cheval se balançant de gauche à droite à chacune de ses foulées. Elle courait à la hauteur d'Evan maintenant, calquant son rythme.

Lorne voulut lui rendre la pareille quand il réalisa qu'il ignorait également qu'elle était son grade. Elle parut notée son désarroi puisqu'elle enchaîna aussitôt.

― Lieutenant Cadman, Monsieur.

― Euh… Bonjour, dit-il en retour, peu sûr. La rousse rigola; d'un rire frais, légèrement malicieux. Le pilote de l'Air Force se renfrogna automatiquement, continuant de courir en silence.

― Vous n'êtes pas très loquace, Monsieur, remarqua-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

― Mais vous si, répliqua son supérieur, un peu sèchement. Son ton n'échappa pas au Marine.

― Je ne riais pas pour me moquer, Monsieur, j'espère que vous n'êtes vexé.

― Bien sûr que non, lui assura Lorne.

Là, il fallait savoir autre chose au sujet du Major : il était un piètre menteur dans ce genre d'occasion. Pointez un fusil contre sa tempe et il s'en sortira à merveille, mais pour ce qui était du reste…

Cadman fit l'autruche **(1)** et arbora un sourire amène dans l'espoir de décoincer son interlocuteur. Le rictus fit convenablement effet, le militaire se décrispant légèrement devant la persistance de la jeune femme.

Evan poursuivit son footing avec le Lieutenant pour compagnie. Celle-ci, ayant identifié le genre d'homme à qui elle avait affaire, ne chercha pas à entamer la conversation. Elle se contenta de profiter du silence – confortable – que Lorne avait inconsciemment instauré.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils approchèrent les couloirs fréquentés de la Cité qu'elle l'apostropha de nouveau.

― Une petite course, ça vous dit, Monsieur? proposa-t-elle, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire de défi. Lorne parut d'abord sceptique à sa demande, puis statuant qu'elle était sérieuse, il déclara :

― Non.

Sa réponse laconique aurait dû clore le sujet, comme ça le faisait normalement, mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination du Marine.

― Peur de perdre, Monsieur, brava-t-elle.

― Attention Lieutenant, vous frôlez l'insubordination.

― Je ne fais que constater un fait.

― Vous essayez de me provoquer, Lieutenant.

― Vous croyez, dit-elle innocemment.

― Oui.

― Et est-ce que ça marche?

L'homme fit mine de réfléchir.

― Assez bien, admit-il à contrecœur.

― Je pense que je peux être fière.

― Effectivement, vous êtes douée dans votre genre.

― Merci du compliment, Monsieur.

― Ce n'était pas _vraiment_ un compliment.

― Si vous le dites. Donc, pour la course…?

― C'est non, Lieutenant.

― Et pourquoi non?

― Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous.

― Peut-être, mais je ne vous vois aucune raison de ne pas le faire.

Evan lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais, analysant ces dernières paroles. Il opta finalement pour une question détournée.

― À quoi cela servirait-il?

― C'est juste pour le plaisir Monsieur. Avons-nous besoin d'une raison pour nous amuser?

― Non, concéda-t-il. Mais il ne fit aucun geste pour indiquer qu'il acceptait le défi.

― Vous êtes rabat-joie…

Lorne arqua un sourcil, réprobateur.

― …Monsieur, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Le silence retomba, lourd cette fois.

Laura soupira comme l'aurait fait un enfant mécontent, ce qui attira l'attention du Major – amusé –, bien qu'il se garda de le montrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Cadman ne se pouvant déjà plus, glissa un petit et faussement timide :

― S'il-vous-plait… Monsieur.

Comprenez bien, Evan n'était pas dupe; le petit manège de Cadman était aussi gros qu'un éléphant dans un couloir, mais quelque chose dans sa fraîcheur enfantine, son entêtement puéril, obligea le militaire à céder à son caprice.

― Quel est le prix? demanda-t-il.

― Quoi? fit Laura, prise au dépourvue.

― Si on fait la course, il faut une récompense pour le gagnant.

Le visage du Marine s'illumina.

― Pourquoi ne pas garder ça secret, offrit-t-elle, joueuse. Vous choisissez ce que voulez, je fais de même, et l'autre ne saura ce qu'il perd ou gagne qu'une fois le gagnant déterminé.

― Hum… Ce ne serait pas un piège, par hasard?

― Pour qui me prenez-vous, Monsieur? fit semblant de s'indigner la femme.

― Bon d'accord, agréa le Major. Mais rien de déplacé, hein.

― Mais non! Pour ma part, je sais déjà ce que je veux et je vous assure que ce n'est rien de tordu ou de douloureux, ria-t-elle.

― Bien, approuva-t-il.

― Le premier arrivé au Mess?

Ils se regardèrent… Et ce fut le signal de départ.

Les deux soldats s'élancèrent à corps perdu. Rapidement, Lorne gagna du terrain, mais Cadman n'était pas en reste. Donnant un second effort, elle rattrapa de justesse le Major. Elle joua du coude alors, déstabilisant l'espace d'instant son supérieur, ce qui lui permit de prendre sur lui.

Evan lui décocha un regard outré, réfrénant un « Tricheuse! » qui aurait été tout à fait immature. Il accéléra plutôt, devançant bientôt son adversaire.

Ils approchaient à présent des couloirs communément utilisés, ce qui donna indubitablement du piment à la course et qui rendait l'issue de la compétition beaucoup plus incertaine. Ils zigzaguaient entre les membres de l'expédition du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, s'attirant des commentaires désobligeants au passage.

Le Mess était en vue maintenant. Les deux coureurs piquèrent un sprint final. Lorne ramassa une épaule innocente dans son déchaînement, Cadman un genou qui « dépassait ». Elle trébucha légèrement, donna définitivement l'avantage au Major.

Il passa le seuil du Mess, vite suivit de la perdante. Il ne leva pas les bras en signe de triomphe non plus qu'il ne cria victoire. Il s'évertua plutôt à reprendre son souffle, Laura à ses côtés, avant d'affirmer simplement :

― J'ai gagné.

La jeune femme se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour toute réponse, puis d'un sourire grimaçant. Elle n'était pas mauvaise perdante, mais elle n'aimait pas la défaite non plus.

― Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous dois Monsieur? l'interrogea-t-elle une fois sa respiration retrouvée.

― À vrai dire, je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé Lieutenant.

― Quitte ou double? lança promptement la Marine.

Ce n'était pas une suggestion, mais une promesse. Un ordre, même. Et tout le monde savait que le Major Evan Lorne obéissait toujours aux ordres.

Il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Ni plus elle avec lui.

**À suivre…**

* * *

**(1) :** « Faire l'autruche » est une expression. Ici, elle signifie que Laura fait comme si elle n'avait pas noté le mensonge de Lorne. J'ignore si tout le monde connaît cette expression, donc je préfère préciser son sens.


	2. Chapitre 2

*****Ce second chapitre se situe durant l'épisode Duet.

* * *

**A smile as reward**

**Chapitre 2**

Ce matin, comme tous les matins, Evan s'était levé aux aurores pour son jogging quotidien. Il s'était levé, avait enfilé sa tenue de course et s'était lancé dans les couloirs de la Cité sans plus de cérémonie. Il avait emprunté le même parcours qu'il empruntait toujours, n'avait pas dérogé du plan habituel.

Lorne était un homme soigné, discipliné, comme l'armée l'exigeait, mais cette qualité, il ne l'avait certainement pas acquise lorsqu'il était entré en service. Il avait toujours été comme ça; bien rangé. Même durant son adolescence, sa chambre était toujours faite sans que sa mère ait à le harceler, au grand dam de ses camarades qui ne voyaient pas l'intérêt d'être propre.

Pas qu'il ait tellement d'amis à qui montrer sa chambre, n'oublions pas qu'Evan était né ennuyeux et mourrait – logiquement – ennuyeux, mais il avait noté les regards surpris de ses compagnons de classe quand ceux-ci étaient venus chez lui dans le cadre d'un travail scolaire.

Donc, tout ça pour dire que le Major était quelqu'un qui aimait l'ordre et qui, par association, aimait avoir autant de contrôle que possible sur son environnement. Et comme il aimait avoir le contrôle, il était un homme désespérément routinier.

Se réveiller tous les matins à une heure précise, faire son footing, emprunter tel et tel corridor (toujours les mêmes), revenir par le Mess, prendre un café (noir) avec un muffin (au chocolat), retourner dans ses quartiers pour prendre une douche, revêtir son uniforme et enfin ressortir de ses appartements pour prendre son service. Et tout ce petit emploi du temps était structuré à la minute prête. Pas de surprise au programme, juste le petit train-train rassurant qu'il affectionnait tant.

Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il rencontre proprement le Lieutenant Cadman. Depuis cette fameuse course qu'il avait remportée, tous les matins, invariablement, il trouvait la Marine sur son chemin. Exactement au même endroit où leur chemin s'était croisé pour la première fois, il la voyait lui emboîter le pas. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à tenir à sa précieuse petite routine matinale. Et il se trouvait que la jeune femme avait décidé de l'établir en concordance avec la sienne.

Cet élément perturbateur ne fut pas bien accueilli par le Major.

La première journée, il manifesta son mécontentement par un ton sec sans équivoque, mais Cadman avait fait la sourde oreille, avait continué de sourire et l'avait même défié une nouvelle fois à la course.

Cette femme avait vraiment un truc de… dérangeant. Elle avait le don de le pousser à faire des choses qu'il ne tenait absolument pas à faire et qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal.

Oui, il avait fait la course avec elle. À nouveau. Et il avait même gagné. Encore. Cette fois-là, par contre, il avait réclamé son prix. Cent push up pour vous, mademoiselle je-vous-souris-effrontément-même-si-je-sais-que-je-vous-fais-chier! Non, vraiment, qu'on lui foute en l'air sa routine du matin ne lui allait pas du tout.

Il avait cru le message clair alors, mais le lendemain, qui était encore là, au même putain de croisement? Le Lieutenant Laura Cadman, évidemment, avec son éternel sourire bienheureux, avec un éclat d'impertinence dans les pupilles en bonus. La Marine avait alors eu droit au même traitement que le jour précédent à peu de choses près. Et fatalement, le tout s'était terminé de manière similaire, sauf que ça avait été deux cents push up ce coup-là.

Au troisième matin, quand il la vit arriver, seul son sang-froid exceptionnel lui permit de ne pas sauter à la gorge de cette insolente subordonnée. Trois cents push up pour la rouquine.

Le quatrième jour, Evan changea de tactique; il l'ignora carrément. Pas un mot ne franchit ses lèvres de tout le trajet, mais cela n'arrêta pas Laura qui se fit un devoir de meubler le silence par l'énumération de banalités. Et le pire, c'était qu'il s'était encore fait avoir. Il avait couru contre elle. Quatre cent push up.

Le cauchemar s'était poursuivi, le Major avait été exécrable toute la semaine, ce qui n'avait échappé à personne sur Atlantis. Lorne était en effet dans tous ses états, il détestait ça, parce qu'il n'avait pas de contrôle. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur Cadman et ce même si, officiellement, elle lui devait obéissance de par son grade inférieur au sien.

Mais au bout de deux semaines, bien qu'il n'ait pas baissé les bras, il s'était rendu compte que la présence du Lieutenant ne le dérangeait plus autant qu'avant. Conséquemment, il s'était montré davantage courtois à son égard, ce qui avait engendré un air satisfait chez la rousse.

À la fin de la troisième semaine, tous deux échangeaient quelques commentaires badins, mais amicaux, sans pour autant se faire vraiment la conversation. Après tout, ils étaient là pour jogger, pas pour papoter.

Ainsi le Lieutenant était-elle devenue partie intégrante de sa routine.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ce matin Evan courait du pied gauche. Il savait par avance son planning bousillé. Laura ne serait pas là, pas aujourd'hui.

Ce fut donc d'une humeur maussade que le pilote approcha leur point de rendez-vous. Il poursuivit son chemin, encore un peu plus sombre qu'auparavant, quand soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas. Ils étaient lourds, ponctués d'une respiration bruyante, rauque.

Lorne s'arrêta, joggant sur place pour conserver le rythme, puis se retourna pour se retrouver devant une vision des plus incongrues. Le Docteur McKay, en sueur, haletant, courant pour autre chose que sauver ses fesses, un immense sourire placardé sur le visage, arrivait aussi fièrement que son état le lui permettait. Sauf que ce n'était pas _que_ McKay, c'était Cadman aussi, l'esprit prisonnier du corps du scientifique.

― Major, salua McKay-Cadman.

― Lieutenant? fit Evan, incertain de la personne à qui il s'adressait.

― Bien sûr! Qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre Monsieur? ricana-t-il/elle.

À ce moment-là, si Lorne avait été quelqu'un prompt aux sarcasmes, il aurait sorti : « Euh, je sais pas moi, peut-être le Docteur McKay! », mais ce n'était pas le cas. Par contre, puisqu'il était un homme ennuyeux, il dit :

― Vous trouvez ça drôle Lieutenant?

― Un peu, oui. Monsieur.

― Vous avez un humour… particulier, Lieutenant.

Il/Elle sourit à cette remarque, de son sourire malicieux qui détonnait bizarrement sur le visage de McKay.

― Vaut mieux en rire que d'en pleurer, renchérit-il/elle, voyant l'air sceptique de son officier supérieur.

― Hum.

Était-ce une approbation, de l'incrédulité? Difficile à dire, surtout que le Major ne donna pas davantage d'indices. Il se remit à courir, vite suivit par McKay-Cadman.

― Est-ce qu'il est…? ne put s'empêcher de demander le pilote, curieux.

― Vous voulez savoir si McKay est réveillé, s'il est « là » avec nous?

― Oui.

― Rassurez-vous, Rodney n'est pas un lève-tôt, il dort comme un bébé.

― Et vous avez décidé d'aller faire une petite ballade avec son corps sans sa permission.

Il y avait un soupçon reproche dans sa voix, mais il paraissait amusé aussi.

― Quand il dort, ce sont les seuls instants où je retrouve un peu de liberté, expliqua-t-il/elle, plus sérieuse. Elle avait beau jouer les durs à cuir, l'expérience l'affectait, Evan s'en rendit compte. Il ressentit le besoin de la rassurer.

― Zelenka va trouver le moyen de vous sortir de là sous peu, ne vous inquiétez pas.

― J'espère, soupira-t-il/elle. Rodney a eut un malaise durant notre séance avec Heightmeyer. Carson nous a examinés suite à cela et il semblerait que deux consciences ne peuvent subsister longtemps dans un même corps. Si Zelenka ne trouve pas une solution rapidement, l'un de nous deux va devoir s'effacer pour laisser l'autre vivre. _Je_ vais devoir m'effacer. Après tout, c'est son corps, pas le mien.

Elle tenta un sourire, qui s'extériorisa en une grimace sur les traits de l'astrophysicien. Elle reprit, retrouvant son énergie coutumière, ou presque.

― De toute façon, je ne me vois pas faire ma vie dans sa peau. Vous me voyez, sur le terrain, avec la tête de Rodney? Je fais juste du footing et son organisme ne tient pas la cadence. Regardez, je suis toute en sueur et je souffle comme un bœuf!

Elle pouffa, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Evan fut mal à l'aise face au désarroi de la pétillante jeune femme (qui avait l'apparence d'un homme, pour l'heure). Il pensa à la réconforter avec des phrases toutes faites, mais il savait qu'elle n'était le genre à se laisser bercer d'illusions. Il aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras, peut-être, mais l'idée le perturbait. La prendre dans ses bras, c'était prendre _McKay_ dans ses bras et ce dernier pouvait se réveiller à tout moment.

― Et vous êtes venue quand même, lança-t-il sous l'impulsion. Il/Elle arqua un sourcil, pas sûr de ce qu'il entendait par là.

― Jogger, précisa-t-il. Vous êtes venu jogger quand même.

― Oh, fit-il/elle, la lumière se faisant. Oui, effectivement, Monsieur.

― Je crois que je dois me sentir toucher.

― Ah oui? sourit-il/elle.

― Vous avez pris la peine de vous déplacer juste pour moi.

― Juste pour vous, Monsieur, en êtes-vous certain?

Mais sa voix disait que oui.

― Sûr et certain, confirma-t-il. Je déteste voir ma routine chamboulée.

― C'est ce que j'avais cru remarquer.

― Et c'est pour ça que vous ne mourrez pas Lieutenant.

Il/Elle s'arrêta net cette fois, tout dans ses gestes criant « Et pourquoi ça? ».

― C'est de votre faute tout ça, à vous et votre obstination, vous faites partie de ma routine maintenant. De ce fait, et parce que je ne veux pas voir mes habitudes bouleversées, je vous interdis formellement de mourir Lieutenant.

― À vos ordres Monsieur, acquiesça-il/elle dans un salut militaire, le sourire retrouvé.

**À suivre… **


	3. Chapitre 3

*Ce troisième chapitre se déroule peu de temps après l'épisode Duet.

* * *

**A smile as reward**

**Chapitre 3**

Evan n'était pas un homme démonstratif.

Rien d'étonnant là-dedans, c'était une caractéristique rattachée à la panoplie du mec ennuyeux. À la naissance, vous receviez votre personnalité dans un petit kit, et dans celui du gars somnifère, être constiper des émotions n'était pas qu'une option. C'était comme un spécial deux pour un, achetez-en un et obtenez l'autre gratuitement.

Dans cette optique, Lorne n'était pas à blâmer pour ses défaillances communicatives.

Par « défaillances communicatives » ici, on comprenait : ses réponses laconiques (Se résumant pour l'essentiel à Oui, Non, Monsieur et À vos ordres.), ses demi-sourires (Il n'en était pas encore aux complets.), son attitude block-de-glace (Qui avait le don de jeter un froid.) et autres petits détails rebutants aux premiers abords.

Et parce qu'il était quelqu'un de terriblement peu expansif, on l'accusait souvent de manquer d'humanité. S'il y avait bien un reproche qui pouvait l'affecter, c'était celui-là plus que n'importe quels autres.

Ce n'était pas tant les mots que ce qui les accompagnait qui le heurtaient : les regards dégoûtés – haineux – qu'on lui lançait, les hurlements de rage, les sanglots désespérés et les larmes salées. Il devenait alors l'exutoire des veuves éplorées, car c'était elles les premières à le pointer du doigt, les femmes des soldats tombés.

Quand il apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtu de son uniforme, le visage de marbre, et qu'il leurs annonçait froidement que l'homme qu'elles aimaient était mort pour son pays, elle ne pouvait que voir en lui un militaire sans cœur qui n'en avait rien à faire du sort de leur mari. Et il devenait l'objet de leur colère, de leur détresse. Il était celui qui prenait les coups. Il était bon pour ça, encaisser en silence.

On lui avait dit une fois, de se montrer plus compatissant, plus _humain_ justement, mais il en avait été tout bonnement incapable. Sans son armure, il redevenait peut-être un homme, mais il était aussi vulnérable. Evan n'était pas homme à s'apitoyer, il était de ceux à se battre. Et dans l'échec, il n'avait plus que pour seul recours de se réfugier sous son masque de glace.

Et encore, s'il n'y avait eu que ça, il aurait pu faire l'effort, mais il y avait les autres aussi, les endeuillés. Face à tant d'impuissance, ils avaient besoin d'un punching-ball pour évacuer la tension. Et comme il avait déjà été statué, Lorne était bon pour prendre les coups sans sourciller. Parfois, il lui arrivait de croire qu'il n'y avait que pour ça qu'il était vraiment bon, alors autant que ça serve.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir misérable à chaque fois qu'on le disait insensible. Chaque regard méprisant, chaque regard écœuré, étaient un coup de poignard au cœur. Il avait envie alors de leur dire, de leur montrer qu'il n'était pas sans âme, mais sa nature reprenait toujours le dessus au final. Il se taisait, comme il le faisait toujours, et il morflait pour tous les autres.

Il était le trou du cul de service. Dévoué à son rôle, il faisait en sorte que personne ne le voit autrement que pour le mec austère, glacial, qu'il n'était pas. Mais un évènement inattendu était venu ébranler son jeu jusque-là sans faille, foutre en l'air son personnage si soigneusement travaillé : sa rencontre avec le Lieutenant Cadman.

Dès qu'elle avait débarqué dans son existence, la rousse avait entrepris d'y semer la pagaille.

Premièrement, elle cherchait sa compagnie, ce que personne ne faisait. Cette attitude avait obligé le Major à revêtir ses habits de salopard plus que d'ordinaire, le déstabilisant à tel point qu'il avait fini par abandonner. Lui et le Lieutenant étaient ainsi devenus amis.

Deuxièmement, elle lui souriait tout le temps. Bien sûr, elle paraissait sourire à tout le monde, mais lui n'était pas tout le monde. Les gens n'avaient pas le désir de lui sourire outre mesure normalement; qui avait envie d'être agréable à un trouduc? Mais elle, qu'il ne lui ait pas rendu la pareille ne semblait pas l'avoir découragée plus que ça.

Ensuite, et finalement, elle riait en sa présence. Oh, pas souvent bien entendu, Evan n'était pas porté sur l'humour, mais qu'elle rigole de ces quelques commentaires laissait supposée qu'elle appréciait réellement de passer du temps avec lui en dehors du cadre professionnel.

Cette femme était une énigme sur pattes. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'amener à s'intéresser à lui? Il ne s'était pas montré particulièrement aimable lors de leurs premiers échanges, ainsi il se demandait sérieusement pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de spécial? L'idée même qu'il ait quelque chose de spécial était incongrue, alors quoi? Il avait bien l'intention de l'interroger à ce sujet ce matin.

C'est donc avec cette question au bout des lèvres qu'il poursuivit son footing. Quand il approcha de l'embranchement où ils se rejoignaient toujours, il fut celui qui, brisant sa propre routine, salua le premier

― Lieutenant.

― Major, lui rendit-elle avec un temps de retard, agréablement surprise par l'initiative de son officier supérieur.

Ils entamèrent leur routine, mais Laura s'abstint d'engager la conversation. Suite à l'« audace » dont avait fait preuve Lorne quelques instants plus tôt, elle voulait savoir s'il continuerait sur cette lancée. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

― J'aurais une question à vous poser, Lieutenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, lâcha-t-il prudemment.

― Cela ne me gêne pas le moins du monde. Allez-y Monsieur, demandez-moi.

Le pilote ne s'exécuta pas immédiatement, cherchant la meilleure façon de le faire.

― Pourquoi… Non. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui vous a attiré chez moi?

Voyant les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquiller d'ébahissement, il réalisa les mots qu'il venait tout juste de prononcer.

― Euh, non, non, répliqua-t-il rapidement, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne voulais pas insinuer que votre conduite à mon égard avait été déplacée, ni même moi-même vous courtiser. Ce que j'entendais par mes paroles, c'était « Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé vers moi? », au sens où vous avez recherché mon amitié.

Evan préféra cesser le massacre sur cette dernière phrase, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être mal à l'aise, si bien que le sentiment lui-même le rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. Il devait avoir l'air légèrement piteux à cet instant.

Et son hypothèse fut confirmée lorsque la marine éclata de rire. Il se renfrogna automatiquement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire de peur de se rendre davantage ridicule. Cependant, quand il constata que son subalterne ne pouvait tout simplement plus s'arrêter de rire, il s'en chargea personnellement.

― Ça suffit Lieutenant, ordonna-il de sa voix de commandant; tranchante, teintée de menace.

Dans un effort surhumain, le souffle court, la rouquine se calma, mais son sourire refusa de s'effacer malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

― Désolé, Monsieur, s'excusa-t-elle, mais il était évident qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Apostrophée par le regard noir de son supérieur, elle crut bon de justifier son hilarité.

― C'est juste que, vous êtes toujours en contrôle, Monsieur, et que de vous voir désemparé à quelque chose de…

― Désopilant?

― Non, j'aurais plutôt dit ironique, Monsieur.

― Désopilant est un terme qui convient mieux à votre réaction, réfuta-t-il, imperturbable, à peine un brin d'irritation perceptible dans son ton. Il avait réenfilé son costume d'iceberg.

À cette observation, Laura regretta sincèrement son fou rire. Elle ne voulait pas le vexer, surtout pas aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois, il avait manifesté le désir de s'ouvrir un peu plus et elle, elle venait de lui administrer la plus abominable des douches froides. Elle devait se rattraper.

Ils continuèrent à courir côté à côte, mais elle aurait pu aussi bien courir seule que ça n'aurait fait aucune différence. Ou plutôt si, il y aurait eu une différence : l'atmosphère aurait été plus gaie. Avec une précaution qui ne lui était pas spontanée, elle brisa le silence.

― C'est ce que vous cachez, Monsieur.

Sa répartie, sortie de nulle part, intrigua le Major. Il lui manifesta son intérêt d'un froncement de sourcil, mais ne reçut aucune réponse en retour. Laura fit celle qui n'avait rien vu, elle tenait à ce qu'il soit celui qui ferait le prochain pas, maintenant qu'elle avait fait le premier.

― Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « C'est ce que vous cachez »? demanda finalement Lorne, légèrement agacé, voyant que la marine ne céderait pas.

― Je répondais à votre question Monsieur, c'est ce que vous cachez, la raison pour laquelle j'ai cherché à vous connaître davantage.

― Ce que je cache. Vous êtes sérieuse Lieutenant? Ça ne veut absolument rien dire.

― Au contraire, Monsieur, ça veut tout dire. C'est ce qui défini ce que vous êtes, qui vous êtes, toutes ces choses que vous refusez d'exprimer, que vous gardez pour vous seul. Je ne pense pas que vous vous limitiez à l'image de l'homme glaçon…

― Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cette remarque.

― Bien, Monsieur. Je suis sûre que vous êtes plus que ce que vous montrez au monde. Voilà pourquoi je me suis intéressée à vous, j'ai voulu jeter un coup d'œil sous votre carapace.

― Et alors?

― J'avais raison, il y a de la chaleur humaine sous ce manteau polaire.

― Jolie métaphore Lieutenant.

― Merci Monsieur, sourit-elle, sachant qu'elle était parvenue à lui faire retirer un morceau de son armure. Ce n'était toujours que le heaume, mais c'était déjà ça.

― J'aurais une autre question, lança-t-il soudainement, faisant sursauter la rousse qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir si ouvert aussi rapidement après l'incident.

― Vous pouvez demander, Monsieur.

― Pourquoi avoir démontré autant d'obst…de détermination pour…

― Vous alliez dire d'obstination, souligna avec malice la jeune femme.

― Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez, Lieutenant.

― Vous avez raison Monsieur. Poursuivez.

― Donc, je disais, vous avez démontré une détermination édifiante seulement pour zyeuter sous ma carapace. Pourquoi avoir mis tant d'énergie dans une entreprise aussi insignifiante?

― Une entreprise insignifiante, c'est comme ça que vous vous percevez, Monsieur? s'énerva-t-elle sensiblement. L'homme se retrouva totalement pris au dépourvu par cette réaction.

― Euh non, répliqua-t-il, un peu maladroit, mais c'est généralement ainsi que les gens me cataloguent, avec les cas sans intérêt.

― Les gens sont cons! (Puis notant le regard réprobateur de son supérieur, elle corrigea.) Ils sont aveugles, Monsieur.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle se sentit scrutée par le pilote, avant que ce dernier ne déclare :

― Vous réagissez vivement pour peu.

― Arrêtez de vous diminuez Monsieur! hurla-t-elle pratiquement. Le Major stoppa net devant l'ampleur de l'éclat de Cadman. Celle-ci, refoulant sa contrariété, reprit, plus calme cette fois.

― Les idiots me tombent sur les nerfs, Monsieur, ne rejoignez pas leurs rangs. Vous n'êtes pas « peu ». Ne prenez pas pour vous l'opinion qu'ils ont de votre personne, ils ne vous connaissent pas. Ils n'ont aucune matière pour vous juger, mais ils se le permettent néanmoins.

Hochant la tête furtivement, Evan reprit sa course, Laura sur les talons.

― Je crois que je dois être touché par votre sollicitude.

― Vous croyez, Monsieur? Vous n'êtes pas obligez, vous savez.

― Je _suis_ touché que vous vous souciiez de moi, rectifia-t-il, un de ses fameux demi-sourires aux lèvres, et ça juste pour elle.

― J'espère remporter notre petite course aujourd'hui, dit-elle soudain.

― Pourquoi plus aujourd'hui qu'hier ou avant-hier?

― Vous ne le saurez que si je gagne, Monsieur, le nargua-t-elle gentiment.

Ils approchaient du couloir duquel ils avaient fait leur ligne de départ. Elle eut droit à un nouveau demi-sourire, juste avant qu'ils ne s'élancent.

― J'espère que vous gagnerez dans ce cas, Lieutenant, avança-t-il.

Et sur ces mots, le signal fut donné.

Les habitants de la Cité, rendus coutumiers de leurs courses matinales, longeaient déjà les corridors avant même leur passage. Lorne prit promptement une maigre avance, mais Laura, plus déterminée que jamais, n'était pas prête de se laisser distancer.

Dans la dernière ligne droite, elle donna tout ce qu'elle avait, ce qui n'était pas suffisant, remarqua-t-elle, dépitée. Et pourtant, lorsqu'ils franchirent l'entrée du Mess, elle fut celle qui arriva en tête.

Essoufflée, il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, puis une réalisation la frappa.

― Vous m'avez laissé gagner Monsieur, bougonna-t-elle, nullement ravie d'avoir remporté la victoire de cette manière.

― Est-ce vraiment mon genre, Lieutenant? la relança-t-il.

― Non, admit-elle, mais elle continua à le fixer suspicieusement.

Préférant passer, car il était curieux, Evan revint à leurs moutons.

― Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous dois, Lieutenant?

Oubliant de bouder, un immense sourire vint fleurir sur son visage.

― Un sourire, Monsieur.

― Un sourire?

― Oui, Monsieur. Mais un vrai, un complet, pas un demi.

― Je souris à moitié d'habitude?

― Oui, Monsieur. Et encore, c'est quand vous souriez, ce qui n'arrive pas si souvent.

― Hum. Vous êtes sûre que c'est ce que vous voulez comme récompense? Ce ne serait pas un peu du… gaspillage.

― Du gaspillage, ah ça non Monsieur! Plus c'est rare, plus c'est précieux, tout le monde sait ça. Alors imaginez à quel point vos sourires doivent avoir de la valeur. Et vous vous demandiez pourquoi j'avais mis tant d'efforts à vous connaître, eh bien c'est pour ça, je suis une amatrice de rareté.

Elle avait le don de lui clouer le bec en beauté, pensa Lorne, un tantinet ému par sa déclaration. Il voulut dire quelque chose, la remercier, n'importe quoi, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, elle ajouta :

― Donc, émerveillez-moi avec vos jolies dents, Monsieur. Du moins, j'espère qu'elles sont jolies, parce que je ne peux pas dire, je ne les ai jamais vues, le taquina-t-elle.

Le pilote se mit en place, inutilement solennel. Cadman ricana à sa mine sérieuse.

― Major, ce n'est pas une cérémonie de remise de médailles, vous n'avez pas besoin de préparation pour sourire.

― Hey! Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer plus tôt, sourire ne me vient pas naturellement, donc laissez-moi me concentrer, répondit-il. La marine rêvait peut-être, mais ne venait-il pas de s'amuser à ses propres dépends? Une journée à marquer d'une pierre blanche, assurément.

Et tandis qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, le sourire naquit, timide d'abord, puis de plus en plus grand, bien que toujours crispé. La bouche du Major s'étirant dans un ultime mouvement, son rictus fut accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Bon, tonnerre était peut-être un terme un peu fort, mais la jeune femme y mettait beaucoup de cœur en tout cas.

― Pas mal pour une première fois, mais vous pouvez mieux faire, l'asticota-t-elle, notant qu'il prenait une belle teinte rosée face à son enthousiasme.

― Pour ma défense, il faut dire que je me sentais un peu forcé.

― Oui, sans doute.

― Pas trop déçue par votre récompense, Lieutenant?

― Pas une seule seconde, Monsieur. Comme je disais, plus c'est rare, plus c'est précieux.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà qui complète cette première fic de la série Smile.

Elle sera à suivre dans _Sharing smiles and other little things_.


End file.
